Everything Changes
by UsagiEvans1996
Summary: Another take on the episode "Fault" Will olivia, elliot and the others make it in time to save Ryan and Rebecca? Or will Gitano get away with kidnapping and attempted murder of a cop?


**Everything changes**

**Olivia, Elliot, and Fin are in the train station to get Gitano and save the kids. What will happen?**

"Freeze!" Yelled Detective Olivia Benson as she was trying to get a clear shot on Gitano, as he used Rebecca as a shield. Gitano lunged and cut Olivia's neck. She falls. Elliot sees. He starts to approach Olivia. Despite the blood flowing from her neck, Olivia picked herself up. "Liv! Elliot come on we have to follow him!"

Olivia took off running with Elliot close behind. "Gitano! Drop the knife and freeze!" Gitano takes out a gun. "Drop the gun and freeze! There's two of us and only one of you. Now drop the gun." Gitano aims at Olivia. "How's your neck detective?"

Elliot looks over to see the shoulder of her shirt full of blood. "Just let the kids go. No! I'm not going to prison! And I won't die today! But either one of you will. I don't care which one really."

Gitano looked dead at Olivia. "But I think it's going to be you." He pointed at Olivia. Two shots echoed through the train station.

Gitano fell to the ground, having received a bullet in the knee. Elliot looked over at Olivia, who was clutching her right side chest "Oh God! Olivia! No! No! Get a bus! We need a bus officer down!" cried Elliot as he saw his partner fall on the ground.

"Did I….get…Gitano?" asked Olivia breathing heavily as Elliot put pressure on her wound. "Yes, yes sweetheart you did. You got him now you have to hold on. Please." Elliot pleaded.

Fin runs over and takes her hand. He looks over to see the pool of blood she's laying in and the blood seeping through her partner's fingers. "Liv! Baby girl hang in there! Where's that bus?!" yelled Elliot.

"They are in route. Liv, baby stay with me! I'm….tired. I know you are but you can't close your eyes." Olivia goes limp. "Shit! Where's that bus!? Fin I can't find a pulse! Elliot you have to stay calm. Olivia! Olivia!"

The paramedics arrive and rush her into surgery. The entire SVU team was there. Elliot pacing, Cragen with his head in his hands, Munch with his head back against the wall, Fin with his hand over his eyes, Alex and Casey staring blankly with tears in their eyes.

"Elliot you're making me dizzy. Sit down." Said Cragen. "I can't sit still without knowing about Liv's condition. I was right there! She was cut and shot right in front of me and I did nothing to stop it from happening. Elliot you saved her life." Elliot looked dead at Cragen.

"How!? She got shot because I wasn't quick enough!" yelled Elliot. "

Stop beating yourself up, you did your job and you did it right. I don't see how though. Family on an Olivia Benson?"

They all stood up. "Detective Benson is going to make a full recovery. She's awake. You may see her but only briefly. She needs her rest."

They walk into the room. "Hi guys" she said weakly. "Hey Liv. How you doing? How are you feeling?" asked Elliot softly. "I feel like I just got shot." She joked.

Elliot cracked a smile. "Well unfortunately Liv the rest of us need to return to work. Elliot you stay with Olivia."

Cragen and the others all hugged Olivia and left. Elliot took Olivia's hand. "So how have you been? Worried. I'm so sorry El. For making you worry. If anyone should be apologizing it should be me."

Olivia looked at Elliot in shock. "No Elliot. Yes Olivia. I stood by and watched your throat get cut and when you were shot. Elliot- no Olivia. I didn't have your back. I wasn't a good partner." Elliot's voice cracked. Olivia looked up and saw tears running down his face.

"Oh Elliot. I'm okay. I'll just be sore for a little while." Olivia tried to move, and winced. "Careful Liv. Take It easy" After a brief visit by the doctor Olivia was going to stay the night.

"El. You do know you don't have to take care of me. What about Kathy? What about your kids? I'm sure they miss you. Remember when I said that you were the only thing in my life? Yeah. Kathy and I divorced months ago. I only didn't tell you because I didn't want to pull you into my problems.

Olivia looked at Elliot with sympathy. "El, I'm so sorry. It's okay. It was going to come because there just wasn't love anymore. And plus I'm in love with someone else. And my kids love her and they want me to finally tell that person. Who is it? Oh someone I've been in love with since I met her. Really that long huh?"

Elliot looked to see Olivia looking down. "It's you. I love you Olivia Benson. I've loved you since the first day you became my partner." Olivia said nothing. "And I really wish you would say something."

Olivia looked at Elliot and smiled. "I love you too. So, so much. You were always on my mind. Elliot's smile was full of genuine happiness and love. Elliot leaned and carefully kissed her.

"But you still don't have to take care of me. Olivia your throat was slit and it barely missed your carotid artery. And then you were shot. You were almost taken away from me. I'm going to call the captain and ask for time off. That won't be necessary."

Elliot turned and saw Cragen standing in the doorway. "I came back to give these to you." Cragen handed Olivia a bouquet of lilies, Olivia's favorite.

"Oh captain these are beautiful. Thank you." Cragen smiled and placed them by her bedside. "And your time off is granted. And it's about time you two get together! You will remain partners unless I'm proven otherwise."

Cragen smiles and kisses Olivia on the head. Just then a nurse rushed in. "Captain Cragen! The….the suspect disappeared. He somehow got out of his handcuffs and disappeared. Why weren't you watching him closer?!"

Elliot's blood was boiling the woman he loved was nearly killed by this guy and now he was running back on the streets.

Elliot knew Olivia didn't need the extra stress of him being upset so he walked out of Olivia's room. He walked outside to get fresh air, punching the brick wall. As he's punching it pieces of brick stay in his knuckles. After getting his anger under control he walked back to her room.

"Liv? What are you doing? I'm going home. What?! You can't go home. Elliot I've been here for three days. I'm ready to go home."

Olivia walked over and took Elliot's hand. He winced. Olivia looked at his knuckles covered in blood.

"Oh my God! Elliot!" Olivia reached behind her and grabbed gauze and padded his knuckles. "What happened?" Elliot looked down and was silent. "Elliot? Your temper...you lost your temper didn't you?" Elliot nodded. Olivia put her hand on either side of his face.

"I'm okay Elliot. And there's no need to break your hand or the wall for that matter. Gitano isn't worth it. Now come on Stabler." Olivia kissed him briefly.

"Take me home. It would be my pleasure Benson." They got into his sedan.

"Gitano might know where you live. You too El. But I have a gun for a reason. I'll be fine." She looked at Elliot and could tell he wasn't liking the idea.

"Well how about you stay the night? Would that make you less worried?" Elliot looked over at her and smiled. They got to Olivias building. Olivia winced as she tried to get out of the car.

"Liv? You okay? Yeah I'm fine. You need help. No I don't. I can do it myself. Stubborn as ever. Olivia you can pop a stitch."

Elliot crouched down and very gently and carefully picked Olivia up and carried her to the steps and set her down. "Anything wrong? No just tired"

Elliot looked at Olivia and he could tell that she was exhausted. "Come on let's get you into bed." Elliot carried Olivia into her apartment. "Just put me on the couch. Liv you need to stay in your bed."

Olivia was quiet. Elliot rolled his eyes and sighed. He knew there was no point in arguing with her. He set her on the couch. "You doing okay? Yep. You hungry? Starving. Well how about I go and get Chinese? Okay that would be great. Be careful. Always."

After Elliot left Olivia turned on _**HOUSE M.D.**_ The phone rang.

"Hello? **Hello Olivia**. Gitano. What the hell do you want? **A deal. You, for Kathleen Stabler. Now you have an hour to get to the statue of liberty**."

The line went dead. Olivia rushed to her car, and drove to the statue of liberty. She saw Kathleen gagged and tied to a pole. She raced over to her.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Yeah I'm okay. What's going on? What happened to your neck? Kathleen I need you to run! Get out of here! Here take my car keys. Just go. Olivia, watch out!"

Olivia is struck on the head and knocked unconscious. "You heard her little Stabler. Go. Or you will suffer the same way she will." Kathleen ran.

Olivia Benson's apartment

Elliot walked into the apartment. "Liv I'm back. Liv?" Elliot walked into the living room. Olivia was nowhere to be found. '**Maybe she's in her room?'** thought Elliot. He came to an empty bedroom. **What the hell is going on!? Olivia knows she can't be out in her condition. She just had surgery three days ago. Where is she? Why didn't she tell me!?' **

Suddenly there was frantic knocking. Elliot answered the door to a distressed Kathleen. "Kathleen? Baby what's wrong? You okay? Daddy! You have to get to the statue of liberty now! There's a guy that has Olivia! What? What guy!?" said Elliot with worry.

"I was walking to the library and then a man asked me if I was Kathleen Stabler. I said yes, then he gave me back my I.D. Then his hand covered my mouth and I passed out. The next thing I know I'm bound and gagged to a pole at the statue of liberty. Did you hear a name? Girano? Gitano? Yes! Was he walking with a limp? Yes! A really bad one at that."

Elliot's blood boiled. "Okay Kathleen. I need you to show me where you were tied up." Kathleen nodded. Elliot grabbed his radio.

"Anyone copy? **What's up El?** Fin. We've got a problem. Gitano has Olivia. **What!? How!?** He called Olivia, telling her to trade herself for Kathleen. **Kathleen okay?** She's fine but Liv isn't. Call for back up. **Copy El**."

Elliot looked at Kathleen. "Dad he's going to hurt Liv if you go. I know he will try but I won't let him. Olivia has had my back, now I will have hers, and I will get her back safely you can count on that."

They all raced to the ferry. The ferryman already knew the plan. "Let's go get our girl" said Fin. They made it to the statue. They looked and saw Olivia, tied to a pole, with blood running down her shirt. She was unconscious.

"Liv!" Elliot whispered. "Hello Detective." Elliot looked up past Olivia. "Gitano. You seem anxious Detective. And you seem angry. I warned Olivia what would happen if fellow cops showed up. That's Detective Benson to you scum."

Gitano has an evil and smug grin on his face as he looks at Olivia and then back at the others.

"Well again I warned her so that means she dies." Gitano takes out a gun. Elliot, Munch, and Fin draw their weapons. By this time Olivia came around.

She saw that Gitano was aiming at her colleagues, her family. Anger boiled in her and she kicked Gitano's wound. The gun went off, missing everyone. "You know you need to learn, not to turn your back on a cop. Cause if you do they will kick your ass." Said Olivia as she untied herself.

She kicked the gun from Gitano's hand. Olivia looked over at Elliot, Munch, and Fin and smiled. They returned the smile.

Gitano got angry and he tackled Olivia over the railing sending them both into the Hudson Bay. "LIV!" yelled Fin, Munch, and Elliot.

Elliot took off his jacket and jumped in after them. "Elliot!" Cragen arrived and along with Munch and Fin ran to the railing. Elliot surfaced with Olivia.

"Take her!" Fin takes Olivia while Cragen and Munch helped Elliot up.

"She's losing a lot of blood El. Then call a bus!" Elliot ripped off a piece of his shirt and tied off her shoulder. He then laid his suit jacket over her shivering body. "Liv? E-l-l-l-l?" Olivia whispered through chattering teeth.

"Thank God" Elliot rushed to the hospital with Olivia in the ambulance. Elliot is waiting in the waiting room. He begins to sweat and feeling dizzy.

"You okay Dad? Yeah just-"Elliot collapses. "Daddy! Elliot! Can we get some help!?' A nurse rushes Elliot to a room she comes out shortly after.

"Mr. Stabler will be fine. He's a little dehydrated and exhausted he'll be just fine once he gets some fluids in his system and rests a little." The nurse left.

Kathleen sits by Elliot's bedside and watches over him. Elliot finally wakes up. "Hey daddy. Katie? What happened? How's Liv?! Is she okay!?" said Elliot as he shot up.

"Dad calm down. Olivia's fine. She woke up an hour ago. She needed her stiches redone. She's fine. She's worried about you though. You collapsed from dehydration and exhaustion." The nurse came in to check on Elliot.

"Nurse? Can I see Olivia? Please? Detective Benson? Yes of course. She's been asking for you. Your bag of fluids is empty."

After getting discharged himself, Elliot walks to Olivia's room.

"Liv? You awake? El?" Elliot walks to her bedside.

"How are you feeling? Fine. I was worried about you. You were the one who was kidnapped and nearly drowned."

Elliot looks up at Olivia's face with tears in his eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you. I didn't think I was going to be able to get to you in time. Elliot."

Olivia puts her hand on Elliot's cheek. "Everything's going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

There was a knock. "Liv? You up for more visitors?" She nodded. Cragen, Munch, Fin, Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, Dickie, Alex and Casey all came in.

"Hey guys." Kathleen comes over to Olivia.

"Olivia. Thank you for saving my life." Olivia smiled. "Thank you for getting your father." Kathleen carefully hugs Olivia. "I'm glad you're okay."

Unfortunately everyone had to return to work. That left Elliot and his four kids. "Guys after the divorce is finalized I have decided to start dating Olivia. Four smiles appear.

"Kids what are you-?" everybody looked over to an extremely angry Kathy. "First you take my husband. Now my kids!? Kathy shut up!" everyone looked at Maureen in shock.

"Liv saved your daughter's life! If it wasn't for Olivia, Kathleen would have been in a lot of trouble. Yeah! Olivia saved my life even though she was injured she risked her life for me."

"Which is more than I can say for you _Mom._ She almost died today! And also we all knew they loved each other. But even though she loved him she pushed dad back to you to try to make your marriage work. But no. and now you have to ruin this happy moment that Olivia is alive and well."

Kathy stood there in shock. "I want to live with Dad. We all do." They looked at Elliot hopefully. "That's perfectly fine kids. You honestly think I'll let you take them!? You won't have a choice."

"If we feel safer living with dad then the court will rule in favor of dad. Trust me mom you pick up a few things when your dad is a kickass cop. Fine! You want to live with your father and that slut b my guest."

Elliot got up and right in Kathy's face. "Don't EVER call Olivia a slut again. At least I stayed faithful to you Kathy. Now I think you need to leave." Kathy looked dead at Olivia. "I hope you burn in hell for what you have done Olivia."

Kathy turned around and left. Elliot turns to Olivia to see her eyes filling with tears. "Liv" Elliot sat on her bed and wrapped her in his arms, the kids joining in the hug.

"We all love you Liv. To hell with Kathy." After the doctor visited the kids got ready to leave. "What about mom? What about her? Dad you know how psycho mom can get. Stay at my house. Okay bye dad. Bye Liv. Love you guys. We love you too."

Maureen drove them to Kathy's house. "What the hell are you brats doing here? We just came to get some stuff for tonight. Not like it's your business. Don't worry Kathy in a matter of weeks we "brats" won't be here anymore. Your father is crazy if he thinks I'll let you guys go just like that."

"And _you're _stupid if you think we won't fight you. You know it is funny whenever any of us were in trouble Olivia would try her damnest to help us. You didn't do anything. You just sat there was the "woe is me "attitude. Olivia is more our mom then you ever were and ever will be."

They left and drove to Elliot's house. "Dad we're here. Okay I'll be there soon. No stay with Olivia she needs you. After everything that was said I think you should stay with her we will be fine. I'll take care of the kids for tonight. Okay night. Love you guys. Love you too dad."

The night was quiet. Olivia asked Elliot to sleep in the bed with her. He was woken up by whimpering, and then screaming. "Liv! Liv wake up! Liv!" she woke up. "You're okay Liv. Gitano is dead. Shhhhhhh Liv. Olivia fell back asleep.


End file.
